The Strike of Chaos
by QueenNarca
Summary: AU:RYORYAJENRYO: Instead of an ending where the Tamers all lived on Earth happily ever after, Chaos decided to mess around a little bit.
1. Lost off Earth

CHAPTER 1 : Lost off Earth

"There is one draw back to the program Janyuu."

"Oh. What is it?" Janyuu asked his fellow monster makers.

"The one who we upload the data to defeat the D-reaper with will be sucked through the portal and back to the Digital World. After we send the D-reaper back the portal will immediately close. I'm sorry Janyuu, but Terriermon as SaintGargomon and Jenrya were the only ones capable of knowing how to use the data against the D-reaper. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry is not going to help my son!" Janyuu shouted as he turned and sprinted from the building. The rational voice in his head was telling him that Jenrya had already activated the program and that Jenrya probably already knew what the consequences were, but none of that mattered. His twelve year old son was about to be sucked into another dimension with no means of returning.

:At the D-Reaper Battler:

SaintGargomon span faster and faster. He started screaming as the speed reached the point of being unbearable. He could feel the D-reaper being sucked in around him; he felt the pull of the portal and he urged himself faster so he could make sure the whole D-reaper was sent through. He vaguely heard Justimon and Gallantmon fighting, but he couldn't concentrate on anything but the endless spinning. He was almost there. Just a few more seconds and he could let go.

They were here now. Watching from afar as he continued spinning, as the D-reaper created a whirlpool around him. It was like being caught in the eye of a tornado. He vaguely felt himself de-evolve back into Terriermon and Jenrya, but that didn't matter anymore.

There was someone shouting now. For him to stop. Stop Jenrya. Stop the program. Pull out. Abort. Yes, he heard it, but it was to late now. The spinning was all that mattered. Even if he wasn't SaintGargomon, they still had the program. They could see the top of the tunnel slowly decreasing now. Jenrya glanced at Terriermon with a sad smile. He knew that Terriermon would understand why he didn't stop the program. He wouldn't do that to everyone on earth. The D-reaper had to be wiped out completely. Jenrya turned his head up and looked at the blue sky. He wouldn't see it again for many years.

* * *

Very short prologue, yes, but I already have chapter two finished and chapter 3 half way finished! 

SUPPORT RYO/JENRYA AND REVIEW


	2. Through Time

CHAPTER 2: Through Time

* * *

Janyuu kept screaming for Jenrya long after the portal had closed and there was nothing left but a crater in the ground. The other tamers were gathered close by staring in shock. Jenrya had given his life for them, for their world. The ambulance had shown up and was treating them even though it was pointless. They weren't damaged in any way. It was just precaution. Jenrya's mom was trying to be strong and not cry while she explained to Suzy why Jenrya wasn't with the others. Juri had passed out not long after Takato had saved her from the d-reaper. She had spent too much energy fighting the massive force to stand any longer. Ryo was still Justimon, not being able to devolve because of Sakuyamon's power. He had left the scene not long after the d-reaper and Jenrya had been sucked up. He was better at dealing with these types of things on his own anyhow. Rika just stood with Takato, Renamon, and Guillmon staring at the crater and listening to Janyuu's screams. The monster team stood not to far off to the side analyzing the situation. One of the team walked over to Janyuu.

"I am sorry Janyuu, but you must realize that Jenrya was a smart boy and knew what he was doing long before he set out to do it. He wouldn't have had it any other way. He knew he was the only one capable of running the program completely. Just remember Janyuu, that your boy is a smart one, there may be hope for him yet."

They just wouldn't realize how right they were for many years.

* * *

Jenrya and Terriermon hightailed it out of the dank cave and jumped off the mountain ridge just barely dodging the huge burst of flames that traveled after them. As Jenrya hit the ground and rolled, Terriermon used his massive ears as a parachute lowering him down the thirty foot drop easily.

"Smart move Jenrya." Terriermon smarted as he clung to Jenrya as they began to move again.

"Yes well, it seemed like the best option at the time." Jenrya pointed out, "And, you agreed with me. At the time of course."

It had been hard to adjust when he had been unceremoniously dropped from the sky into the Digital World, but Jenrya had adapted and was doing quite well now after five years. In the beginning he had had to rely on a nice little tribe of Teddiemon to just get by, but now he knew enough to get by on his own. Terriermon helped out a whole lot too. Using his newfound wit to get them in the most life threatening positions they could possibly manage.

"Oh well." Terriermon cut off the conversation rather than admitting that it was partially his fault that the heard of Dragon digimon didn't take to kindly to them, or any other living being.

They were looking for a way back home, back home to the real world and their family. It was often lonely for Jenrya being the only human in the Digital World, and Terriermon had no known family or pack in this world. They were just wanderers. Walking with no place to go really. Sure, they helped this digimon build shelter, and this heard of digimon to get rid of the nasty, mean digimon every so often, but it wasn't life. It was existence for Jenrya, and for Terriermon life was with Jenrya.

They were headed to Ryo's old abandon mansion for a while. It was headquarters for the duo, and a place to lye low until the dragon digimon stopped looking for payback. It was ironic really. Humans, well he and the other tamers, had helped the digimon enormously with the D-Reaper, yet the feared the old hunk of junk castle just because it was rumored that it was a place for humans. Well, technically, Jenrya was human and everything, but he figured the digimon must be paranoid that he was creating a human army inside that castle.

The trip didn't take all that long. Especially since after five years Jenrya had memorized the layout of the land and could find his way around easily instead of just wandering until he came upon it by accident. As he reached the door, he almost wished there was really an army of humans on the inside. Except that they wouldn't be there to fight the digimon, they would be there to rescue him and take he and Terriermon back to the human world. His wish, however, was unanswered as all that awaited him inside was a dark castle with ceiling that loomed to high and surfaces that never got old.

If there were one thing about the Digital World that he had come to resent, that thing would be how it never changed. Sure, you saw a new digimon, or there was a new hut in the village, but nothing ever changed. The tables were always shiny, no dust, no ageing, just the same table every day. The sky was always the same hues during the day, even if it rained or stormed. The trees were never withered and old. He detested it. He wanted to watch a tree get old and have gnarled branches. He wanted to sit and stare up at the sky during the day as it stormed and the sky turned dark; hell, he wanted the sky to be blue, not purple or pink or orange.

Wishing never got anyone anywhere. Jenrya knew that, he knows that. So, instead of daydreaming the night away he made his way upstairs and into one of the Spartan bedrooms for a few hours rest. Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow would be the day that led him home.

* * *

"How is the portal coming along dad?" Suzie asked as she and the other Tamers entered into the building. The portal had popped up in Guilmon's old hiding shed and Janyuu and the monster team and set up a small building that was now the Tamer's headquarters. The monster team and the Tamers continued to work to try to find a way to get Jenrya home.

At first, the tamers had waited for the phone call telling them that everything was fine and that Jenrya and Terriermon where home and safe, but it never came. Eventually life had went on and almost everyone had made their peace with what had happened that day. Janyuu, Suzie, Takato, and Rika had continued to try and open the portal with Ryo popping in every once in a while to lend his knowledge of the Digital World.

When they had found the portal four years to the day after Jenrya had been trapped in the Digital World, Janyuu had taken it as a sign that Jenrya was still alive and trying to get home. Soon, all the tamers and monster makers were back in on the rescue mission, and after a year of work, they had a plan.

The monster team had literally picked apart the stream of data that is the Digital Portal and were going to supercharge it. The only fall back, however was that the surge would only allow one person and one digimon a one way trip, and the power source the team was using would then have to be charged for a month before the supercharge could occur again.

"We will be ready in about a hour. Is everyone here?" Janyuu asked not taking his eyes away from the computer screen that was monitoring their progress.

"Yes. Digimon included." Suzie affirmed him.

"Good," Janyuu paused for a moment before continuing, "Only one of you and your digimon can go. Someone who knows the Digimon and their way around. We have no clue of Jenrya and Terriermon's location." The Tamers glanced at each of their teammates before all their eyes swiveled towards their wayward member and his vicious digimon.

"So good of you to volunteer, Ryo." Kazu smirked at him. Ryo glared back at Kazu. They all got on pretty well, even with the continual teasing and the overall urge to make Kazu shut up every so often.

"Of course I will." Ryo stated calmly.

"Very well. You now have forty minutes to gather anything you will need that fits onto your person. You do know the risk you are taking Ryo?" Janyuu asked the young man.

"I've jumped worlds many times and I have lived in the Digital World before. I know what is going to happen and what can possibly happen." Ryo stated. Janyuu nodded before turning back to his work. Ryo proceeded to say his goodbyes to his friends and to reassure them that he had done this millions of time and that their was no possible way to take down the great Legendary Tamer.

* * *

It'll be a week before the next chapter, because I am going to be on vacation. But, you can be sure that I will post chapter 3 next Friday as soon as I get home!


	3. Malfunction

After far to much waiting I bring you chapter 3 of Strike of Chaos.

* * *

"What in the Digital World is that Terriermon?" Jenrya asked as he rubbed at his eyes and looked back at the odd colored data stream.

"Ummmm…..Solar eclipse?" Terriermon offered. Jenrya just rolled his eyes and swatted at the bunny. Terriermon tumbled off the window sill and floated to the ground using his ears.

"Hey! Do you remember when they sent the ark to pick us up from the Digital World? Doesn't that data stream look a whole lot like the same stream?" Jenrya asked as he grabbed his digivice and set off at a run towards where the stream touched down.

"Wait! Jenrya!" Terriermon shouted as he quickly scrambled up and grabbed hold of the running boy.

Ryo and Cyberdramon jumped from the data stream and landed. Ryo glanced around at his surroundings before deciding that he was in the plains before his old place. He and Cyberdramon headed off.

The two walked for some time before seeing a figure moving towards them in the distance. The figure looked like some odd humanoid digimon. The digimon had floppy ears connected to an odd shaped thing on it's head and looked to be wearing a long jacket that flared out behind it and carrying a bow staff.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo warned his partner as they took of a defensive position.

Jenrya slowed a little as he saw two figures. One of them looked to be human, and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating.

"Are you seeing this, Terriermon?" Jenrya asked in disbelief.

"Of course, stupid. It's a digimon and it's partner." Terriermon said as he jumped down from Jenrya's head. Jenrya sighed before turning his death glare towards Terriermon. Terriermon looked around for a moment before figuring it out.

"Oh." Terriermon said lamely. Then he started off towards the human knowing Jenrya would be heading that way anyways. He heard Jenrya cautiously start to follow him. Terriermon had teased Jenrya for the longest time about being cautious, but now he was glad because if someone hadn't been there to block the attack that would have probably deleted him…well, it would have been bad.

"Jen!" Terriermon scrambled over to his partner. The blast had deleted the bow staff Jenrya had been carrying and had threw him through the air a good ten feet.

"Terriermon?" Ryo stared at the digimon he and the others had been searching for for so long. He came back to his senses when he noticed Cyberdramon rearing up for another attack, "No! It's Jenrya and Terriermon. Stop Cyberdramon." He shouted at the bellicose digimon.

"Help. Help me get him back to the castle." Terriermon pleaded with Ryo. Jenrya had been hurt bad from Cyberdramon's attack, and they had stuff back at the castle that would be able to fix him up in no time. Terriermon, however, could not carry Jenrya by himself.

Upon hearing the seriousness from the digimon he remembered to always be carefree and sarcastic, Ryo immediately picked Terriermon up and told Cyberdramon to get Jenrya and to get to the castle as quickly as possible. The run did not take to long since they were not very far. Terriermon immediately rushed the group up towards Jenrya's room where the repair center was.

The repair center was a program Jenrya had created. After realizing the he himself was made of data, Jenrya has realized that he could configure himself. He could heal himself if he was hurt and could repair his belongings and clothes as he grew or things needed a change. Basically, the repair center was Program Jenrya since it contained Jenrya's code. The program had taken almost two years for Jenrya to have it completed with no bugs and no chance of failure.

The way it worked was, Jenrya had a small computer chip attached to his left forearm, and when he needed to update or repair something about himself he connected the computer chip directly to the mother board in the computer by a cord plugged into a USB port; He then would open up the code for Program Jenrya and would de-bug it. Basically when a digimon attacked him or anything caused him any kind of injury or malfunction, a bug was created in his code. While he would still function and the code would repair after a while, it was easier for Jenrya if he could repair himself. The program was very complicated, and Terriermon couldn't understand it at all and really didn't care to understand it.

Once they reached the repair center, Terriermon found the cord, told Ryo where to plug it, and turned on the computer. Past that Terriermon didn't know what to do.

"I hope Jenrya wakes up soon." Terriermon commented as he hopped up onto a chair in the room.

"I'm sorry Terriermon. Cyberdramon sensed a digimon an attacked before I could see if it was a enemy or not." Ryo apologized. Cyberdramon growled in agreement before taking up post by the door like a guard waiting for the tamer to awaken.

* * *

This chapter was put up without a grammer check... 


End file.
